He Won, She Mourned
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: Minutes after the Decimation, Nebula reflects on the events that she witnessed, then mourns over the loss of her friends, especially her sister Gamora.


"He did it."

The grief-stricken tone in her voice surprised her, but Nebula had already begun mourning after later learning about Gamora's unwanted demise. It had only gotten worse when Nebula watched the Guardians, the wizard by the name of Doctor Strange, and a younger person by the name of Spider-Man decimate right in front of her. She knew who was behind this.

The one thing that broke her the most was hearing the sobbing from the kid as he rushed to Tony Stark's arms. Shortly after, he had decimated.

She sat down close to Tony, seeing the anguish on his face. She couldn't blame him. She lost someone who she loved, and she watched him lose someone he loved, at least that was what she assumed by the way she watched Peter collapse into Tony's arms while sobbing.

Her thoughts turned to Gamora. Nebula wished she could've been the one who Thanos would sacrifice, not Gamora. Why did the one woman who she considered a sister have to be the one who had to die?

Nebula had already tried to stop Thanos alone by sneaking into Sanctuary II, only for him to catch her. After that, he had put her in a torture chamber, and used her as a bargaining tool to get Gamora to tell him where the Soul Stone was. The feeling of having her cybernetic parts being pulled away from her body was agonizing. She shook her head at the memory, this adding to why she hated Thanos.

After learning about Gamora's death, Nebula was stricken with grief. It was brutal, and if this was how much the news had affected her, she at first couldn't imagine how Gamora's boyfriend, Peter Quill, aka, Star-Lord, would react.

She remembered running to Thanos in a fit of rage from learning this awful truth, saying, "you should have killed me!" She meant it. She had been tortured for far too long to let this purple psychopath try to ruin her life.

He then coldly stated, "it would've been a waste of parts!"

Hearing this struck the Luphomoid woman with horror. She knew that he tortured and altered her, but hearing him say this was enough to send her in a rage, fighting against the mad titan as hard as she could, but she was no match for him.

After a grueling fight against him, Nebula watched the Guardians and the other three people hold down Thanos when she heard Quill ask him the golden question, where was Gamora. That was when the grief that Nebula felt was becoming more brutal than before. It hurt her too much to say that Thanos killed the other woman. She refused to say it bluntly.

"He took her to Vormir," she remembered saying. "He came back with the Soul Stone, but she didn't."

Watching Quill's expression turn from denial and disbelief to anger and anguish was hard enough for her to watch. However, it troubled her even more when Thanos nearly killed Tony, only having his life spared when that Doctor Strange person handed him the Time Stone.

Minutes later, Nebula was once again struck with horror and grief when having to watch the Guardians and the two friends Tony had brought with him disintegrate before her eyes. And Mantis was the first to notice something was wrong before she disappeared. Drax was the second, and then Quill.

"Tony?" Nebula remembered hearing Doctor Strange say after several seconds. "There was no other way."

The Luphomoid woman couldn't hold back a quiet gasp before the man turned into dust. She thought this was all over after that.

She unfortunately was wrong when she stood there, watching Peter Parker slowly walk towards a healed Tony.

"Mr. Stark?" she remembered hearing him say, his voice dangerously close to sobbing. "I don't feel so good."

She watched in stunned silence as he collapsed into Tony's arms, sobbing that he didn't want to go. She noticed the flakes coming from him and she knew what was about to happen. A child was a victim of Thanos's victory.

"I'm sorry," were the last words of Peter Parker before he turned into dust.

Nebula knew Thanos won. It created so many emotions in her. She was angry, defeated, anguished, frustrated. The memories from being stuck in the torture chamber to watching the decimation of her friends, plus two other people played violently in her head.

For the first time in a long time, she held her knees close to her then hung her head down, feeling completely alone. Despite that Tony was beside her, that didn't help the agonizing loneliness she felt from losing her friends and who knew if Groot and Rocket survived, she wished she knew.

The next thing to happen was something Nebula didn't expect to happen, especially since the years of her agonizing alterations to her whole body. She quietly wept, mourning and grieving for her friends. She cried for her friends, she cried from the painful defeat, and last of all, she cried for her dead sister. Whether the man beside her heard her or not, didn't matter to her.

Nebula knew the big thing that what Thanos did and what she was doing. He won his war, she was mourning the loss of her friends.

After a few moments, she looked up at the sky, still wishing that Gamora would come back, though she knew that wouldn't happen. Nebula knew that the same madman that tortured her killed her sister. Her lips quivered and she was on the verge of crying again.

"I'm so sorry, Gamora," said she, her voice barely above a whisper but loud enough for one close enough to her to take notice of the anguish in her voice.

She hung her head down, the quiet but noticeable sobs cued up again. She felt her shoulders shaking from her sobs, but that didn't matter to her. She was grieving over the loss of her friends and she knew that the man she despised more than anything was responsible for it.

He won, she mourned.

**...******

**Hey guys! I decided to write this because I always wondered what Nebula could've been thinking just minutes after Infinity War. Also, I noticed that there weren't a lot of stories dedicated to Nebula. I figured I'd give her some love with a story in her perspective. Anyway, I'm excited for Endgame and as I'm posting this, in two days, I will be watching it! **


End file.
